Hujan yang Manis
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Dia belum pulang ternyata #yutaharemdays #doyu #dota #doyoung #yuta


Hujan yang manis

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment, dan Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : DoYu/DoTa

Genre : General

Warning : B X B, TYPO

.

.

Doyoung menatap teman-temannya yang tengah bercanda di bangku mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira, seolah nampak tak begitu memperdulikan hujan deras yang melanda di luar sekarang ini.

Saat ini mereka terjebak di dalam kelas, dengan langit yang terlihat dipenuhi oleh awan mendung yang semakin menghitam.

Sungguh suasana mencekam yang terasa hangat karena mereka berdiam diri di dalam kelas disertai obrolan ringan.

Beberapa murid perempuan menjerit sekencang mungkin begitu petir terlihat menyambar. Ya setidaknya mereka tidak sendirian.

Pandangan matanya dengan sengaja melirik ke pojokan kelas. Dimana tempat sang pemuda manis yang disukainya berada sekarang.

Sosoknya terlihat sedang mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dengan senyum indah yang mengembang dengan cantiknya. Doyoung tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya.

Hari sudah semakin sore, jam dinding di kelas telah menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Setengah jam lagi hari sudah mulai malam, dan awan mendung disertai hujan deras yang melanda sejam yang lalu membuat keadaan semakin gelap gulita.

Satu persatu dari mereka mengeluh akan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat mereka nekat untuk menerjangnya tanpa perlindungan begitu saja.

Kini hanya Doyoung seorang diri di kelas itu, tidak benar-benar seorang diri sebenarnya, masih ada sosok pemuda manis kesukaannya yang saat ini juga mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Doyoung hanya melihatnya, tanpa berniat untuk mendekatinya atau barang mengatakan sepatah kata sekalipun. Sungguh, walaupun mereka berdua berinteraksi setiap hari dan kadang berargumen saat berbeda pendapat, tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu.

Doyoung akui, ia memang seorang pengecut. Seorang pengecut yang rela pulang paling akhir demi memastikan keadaan sang pujaan hati di tengah guyuran hujan deras yang melanda.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia membawa payung yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Doyoung mencoba untuk menjadi orang bodoh saat ini walau sebentar saja.

Kini Doyoung juga mulai beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas yang telah kosong dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajah tampannya yang terlihat lucu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Nakamoto Yuta tengah berdiri gelisah seraya menatap ponselnya. Ah dia belum pulang ternyata. Pikirnya.

Doyoung menghela napas singkat, mematahkan egonya dan memantapkan hatinya untuk sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosoknya yang terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan saat ini.

" Belum pulang?" Hanya pertanyaan singkat bernada basa-basi, namun dapat membuat sosok rupawan di hadapannya kini membulatkan mata besarnya yang indah.

Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk sampai tak menyadari kedatangan pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk singkat, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Doyoung tersenyum, ia bukan sosok yang banyak bicara. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk memulai semuanya terlebih dahulu, seperti mengobrol misalnya.

" Tidak dijemput?" Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan sedikit gelisah.

" Mau pulang bersamaku?" Doyoung tersenyum kecil saat mendapati tatapan tak yakin dari pemuda manis itu.

Sungguh lucu, saat sosoknya menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan mulut yang terbuka tertutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi seperti itu. Doyoung terkekeh pelan.

" Aku bawa payung. Jadi bagaimana?" Yuta menunduk sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya disertai senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat menyilaukan.

Senyuman yang terlihat terang sekali seperti mentari, indah sekali.

Doyoung membuka payung birunya, mengisyaratkan pada Yuta untuk berdiri bersebelahan dengannya. Agak sedikit canggung memang, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka berdua memang berdiri berdampingan.

Payung yang Doyoung bawa berukuran tak terlalu besar, memaksa kedua tubuh pemuda itu untuk saling berdekatan. Tanpa sengaja menyalurkan setitik kehangatan yang terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Doyoung sengaja membiarkan sisi payung yang menaunginya diarahkan ke arah Yuta. Membuat tubuh tingginya sedikit basah terkena air demi melindungi sosok orang terkasihnya agar tetap kering dan sehat. Doyoung tak akan pernah membiarkan Yuta jatuh sakit begitu saja.

Walaupun keadaan menjadi semakin canggung karena tak ada yang berbicara, Doyoung tak menyesal dengan hal ini, ia justru menyukainya.

Ia sangat menyukainya, ia sangat menyukai disaat bahu Yuta menubruk dada bidangnya untuk berlindung dari percikan air yang tampak menggila. Bukankah Doyoung sangat diuntungkan sekarang? Atau dirugikan karena basah? Tak masalah Doyoung justru merasa sangat bahagia.

Dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang sedikit basah bukan apa-apa, karena sebuah kehangatan mulai menjalar dengan kurang ajar menyelimuti tubuh dan relung hatinya saat ini. Ini sedikit menyiksa memang namun menyenangkan.

" Ano Doyoung-sii. Maaf merepotkanmu." Katanya dengan kepala sedikit ditundukkan, sedikit malu dengan keadaan yang tak patut untuk disalahkan.

" Tidak apa-apa." Karena sesungguhnya Doyoung memang sengaja melakukannya.

Sejak awal Doyoung memang sengaja menunggunya, Doyoung sengaja menyembunyikan payungnya dari orang lain, Doyoung juga sengaja melindunginya. Dan yang paling kurang ajar adalah di saat Doyoung semakin mencintainya.

Doyoung tersenyum akan hal itu, mengundang sedikit kernyitan heran dari pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Mereka masih berjalan dengan keheningan yang dengan senantiasa menemani keduanya.

Doyoung memejamkan matanya sesaat saat merasakan surai coklat Yuta menerpa wajahnya begitu angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Terasa lembut dan harum. Harum bunga sakura yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi candu baginya.

" Kau kedinginan?" Doyoung dapat melihat tubuh Yuta menggigil. Dengan kedua tangan mendekap tubuh ringkihnya dan bibir yang digigit dengan kuat.

Doyoung melihatnya, dan pemuda tampan mirip kelinci itu tak kuat untuk tak menelan ludah secara paksa. Karena ini adalah pemandangan yang sungguh menggemaskan.

" Maaf aku tidak ada jaket untuk menghangatkanmu."

" Tidak apa-apa, seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena aku tubuhmu jadi basah seperti itu." Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Doyoung dengar selama mereka berdua berbicara santai seperti ini.

Bolehkah Doyoung sedikit berharap?

" Jangan terlalu sering berkata maaf. Memangnya kau salah apa hm?" Doyoung sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah telinga pemuda manis itu, hingga menimbulkan getaran kecil disana.

" Aku hanya merasa bersalah saat seragamku masih kering sedangkan kau tidak. Aku merasa aku jahat sekali padamu." Jelasnya, disertai dengan jari-jari tangannya yang bertaut gugup. Sungguh tingkahnya terlihat sangat manis.

" Tidak apa-apa." Doyoung tersenyum, mencoba menyakinkan sosok ringkih di sampingnya.

" Tapi -"

" Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan."

" Tapi Doyoung-sii kau bisa sakit." Doyoung dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran di manik coklat beningnya.

Ah Doyoung mulai tak berdaya dengan keadaan jika ditatap seperti itu terus menerus. Ia merasa lemah, pemuda ini terlalu manis dan sangat cantik. Sungguh tidak baik untuk keadaan jantungnya.

" Jika aku sakit kau yang harus merawatku." Pemuda manis itu tampak membulatkan matanya, dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Lucu sekali.

Yuta terdiam, ia sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya dapat terdiam seraya menatap sosok Doyoung yang kini mulai menyeringai. Sungguh menyebalkan.

" Kenapa harus aku Doyoung-sii? Kita bahkan tak terlalu dekat." Doyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin memuakkan.

" Aku tinggal sendirian tak ada yang menjagaku. Karena aku telah baik mengantarkanmu pulang, kau harus membayarnya dengan merawatku saat aku sakit nanti." Wajah Yuta memerah entah karena apa. Mungkin ia merasa marah karena dibohongi oleh Doyoung saat ini.

Doyoung terkekeh pelan, memang apa salahnya menipu sang pujaan hati demi kebaikan hubungan mereka kedepannya nanti?

" Kau tidak iklas menolongku?"

" Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis Yuta-kun."

Ah Yuta benar-benar ditipu walaupun ini terdengar sepele tapi tetap saja ia ditipu.

" Baiklah aku akan merawatmu nanti." Namun setidaknya pemuda manis itu masih mengetahui satu fakta bahwa ia memang harus membalas budi dengan sosok tinggi yang sedikit menyebalkan namun baik hati ini.

Doyoung tersenyum lagi, sepertinya hari-hari kedepannya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

END

Hallo semuanya, ketemu lagi sama saya yang mungkin udah hiatus cukup lama. Tapi selamat #yutaharemdays ya^^ hari ini aku bawa DoYu. Selamat hari Raya idul Fitri bagi yang menjalankan juga.

Aku Cinta Haechan, aku Cinta Yuta dan aku juga Cinta kamu :v

-salam wakaTaeYu


End file.
